Does Anyone Else Feel Like A Stalker!
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: Remus Lupin and Tonks are dead. Period. No if and ans or buts, and definitly no take-backs. They'll never physically be there for their son. Physically. But they'll watch over him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You And Please Review!**

Remus Lupin paced the front porch of Lily and James Potter's house, racking his hand through his hair as his friends sent worried glances at him. Lily Potter sat next to her new friend Tonks, Remus' wife, in a porch swing as they chatted, occasionally spearing quick glances at Remus.

"He's just really worried," sighed Tonks, to her red-head friend. Lily being dead far longer than Tonks nodded her head. She understood what it was like to worry over a child you couldn't hold anymore. "And your not, though..." Lily asked her, right now, pink-haired friend curiously. Tonks shook her head as she watched her husband pace pass them for what must have been the fortieth time in the past twenty minutes they had waited for Dumbledore to arrive.

"I'm more anxious," she told Lily. "I mean what If I get too attached to watching him or if I break down in tears eery time I see him, and what if it just makes me-" Lily cut across her friend, "sad." She finished with a small smile. "Yeah," Tonks said returning the smile.

"It does watching at first, feeling sad, even a little resentful, then you feel like you should let them get on with their lives without watching," Lily said with a laugh. "Do you feel like you should be giving Harry his privacy now?" Tonks asked Lily. "Yes, of course I'll check in on him from time to time, but he's an adult now and he now is going to be getting to less trouble without Voldemort around, and besides he'll have a family of his own one of these days," Lily trailed off smiling to herself at the thought of Harry, happy and laughing, maybe throwing his child in the air and catching the child in his arms as the child squealed, laughing.

"So You'll watch over Teddy as a kid and you'll be able to start soon, too." Lily said, reaching over and squeezing her friend's hand. Tonks smiled and rolled her eyes as her husband past for the eightieth time. "Merlin, really, Your going to dig a whole in the porch if you continue like that Mooney," James said as he shut the house door and past Remus, as he sat on the edge of Lily's side of the porch swing. His hand snacked up to her waist and drew circles on her back and smiled as she shivered at his touch_. "Maybe later_..." He thought to himself, with a private grin.

Lily shifted in her seat and gently scooted away from James. The man was never at anytime not up for some alone time, even sending Sirius away once or twice, much to Sirius' amusement.

And as if appearing out of thin air, a familiar barking laugh met the people on the porch ears. Sirius Black stood at the railing of the porch and easily swung himself over it and right into the rocking chair near the porch swing. Murmuring hellos to Sirius, everyone greeted the dark haired man.

As James and Sirius started up a conversation, the women peered out into the vast lands of heaven, waiting for the approaching figure that would surely come soon.

And soon they heard the familiar sounds of someone apparating onto their land as the familiar long white hair and beard of their old Headmaster peered at them.

Gliding up their porch steps the man, that looked too innocent for his own good, smiled up at them. Twinkling blue eyes gazed at his old students through his well worn spectacles.

Professor Dumbledore did not look like a man that Voldemort feared, in fact he looked like a loving grandfather, which is what most of the people on the porch came to regard him as.

Smiling and bidding everyone hello, and insisting on Remus sitting, fifteen minutes later everyone was settled into a large room in the Potter's Manor. A big screen .t.v took up the space of one wall and a coffee table had been placed in the middle of the room. Snacks and other assortments of food lay along the table with comfy looking chairs surrounding it. The two windows in the room where the only source of light, but their curtains had been tightly shut and the room fell dark.

Taking seats, Remus and Tonks took up two seats together, while Sirius lounged on a chair looking very much like a King. Dumbledore graciously poured himself some tea and sat upon another chair near Sirius. Lily and James took up the couch, bickering lightly as they waited for the .t.v. to turn on.

"Remember, there are rules to follow," Dumbledore said, peering at his old students, his eyes still twinkling as he glanced at them all, lingering on Remus and Tonks.

"You can hear them, not touch them or speak to them, you can see them, but you must watch and never interfere," he listed the rules, Lily and James only half listening, as they had already heard the rules before.

"I must warn you to learn to let go and not to become obsessed, you are no longer in your son's life-" He stopped as Tonks opened her mouth to speak. "You were a part of it yes and always will be, but other people in his life have the job of keeping him safe now." He finished even as a look of hurt washed over Tonks' face.

"You care about him, yes, but others down there do as well and they will honor your memory by caring for the legacy you left behind." He said, gently patting Tonks' hand.

Then with a swish of his wand, the .t.v. began to glow a soft blue light and then it grew brighter until a scene came into view.

It was dark in the scene, night time peeking through the home of someone. Tonks recognized the living room as the one in her Parent's home and tears welled in her eyes. The scene changed to a bedroom upstairs, lighted by candles. A crib stood in the middle of the room, a mobile swinging over head played a soft melody. Fake stars glowed on the ceiling reflecting it's light on a couple who stood over the crib.

Recognition dawned on everyone's faces as they saw the face they had come to known these past years appear on the .t.v.'s screen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You And Please Review!**

James sucked in a breath as he took in the site of the tall, messy haired man that stood near the crib. Of course, he already knew who the man standing there was. He also knew that if the man stood facing him, he would see his cheeks, his chin, his mouth. But not his eyes. No the eyes wouldn't be his hazel but Lily's emerald green eyes. The same eyes that just like him seemed to stare only at that man.

His son.

His and Lily's son.

The son that seemed to look just like him, except the eyes. Then again, he even got his bad eyes sight, so the glasses where there as well, perched slightly on his son's nose as he leaned further towards the inside of the crib.

Lily looked wondrously at her son, he had grown so much over these past eighteen years. _Eighteen years..._ Yes, it was August 2nd, exactly three months since the battle at Hogwarts that had ended the war and the terror that had come with it. Her boy had defeated Lord Voldermort.

He was a hero, the boy-who-lived, the chosen one.

But to her he wasn't Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world. He was just Harry, her son, that she was proud of, so very proud of.

Sirius couldn't believe that Harry was eighteen, that he was seriously just eighteen. After all that he had been through...well he should have looked like an old man, but he looked young, healthy and like a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders.

Dumbledore looked on as Harry and Ginny looked down at the crib, listened as they whispered to each other as the mobile overhead the crib continued a slow melody that sounded sad but hopeful as the song ended and started over again. He felt so proud of the man that Harry had become, sad that Harry had to endure all that he had and happy that he was able to still smile, a carefree smile. A smile no more strained with sadness.

Dumbledore knew he had left that world in good hands, because he had left it in the hands of his students that he had taught and nurtured for seven years and then sent into the world. He had left his mark on the world, on the hearts of some and knew that peaceful times had come again.

The sadness that people still felt from the war three months ago was still there but they would learn from that. They will remember all that happened, they will remember the people that fought and they will work together for the future. For the future to say bright.

Sitting in this room surrounded by his old students he let a wave of sadness set over him. For James and Lily who gave up their life's or the greater good and who had to sit and watch as their child fought to survive. For Sirius, who had a life, had that taken away for twelve years and never was quite the same again until he died and gained peace. For Remus and Tonks, who also gave up their life's for the greater good and who now sat here in heaven unable to hold their newborn child.

The newborn child, Teddy Remus Lupin, he was perfect.

Well that's at least what Remus thought as he stared at the screen, where it had zoomed in on Teddy sleeping in his crib. His son, perfect, in his sleep the newborn's hair had changed to a chocolate brown, his little hands had fisted and grabbed onto the blanket that lay over him as he slept.

Remus chuckled as he noticed Teddy drooling in his sleep. He listened, startled as he heard the chuckles reflected on the screen, realizing that he had forgotten about Harry and Ginny being there with his son. He watched as hands, Harry's hands, moved Teddy's sleeping face away from where it had tilted into the puddle of drool that had began to form near his head.

The screen zoomed out as Harry lifted Teddy out of the crib and cradled the baby in his arms. He felt relief wash over him, that he had chosen Harry as a the Godfather, because really he knew Harry would honor his memory and be a great Godfather for Teddy. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes, Remus watched as James gaped at his son. His mouth hanging wide open as he watched Harry gently rock the baby.

Remus chuckled again as he turned his head completely towards James and watched as he poked Lily in the side and asked when Harry had learned to care for a baby, as this was the first prolonged visit Harry has had with Teddy. Remus also pondered this as Lily shushed James and told him it of course came from her because James could never just pick up a baby and immediately know what to do.

There was truth to that, Remus figured that Harry was so used to adapting to things that came into his life that this was easy to him.

He adapted to the idea of someone so evil and powerful wanting to kill him...so yeah, Harry could adapt to caring for his godson.

He was impressed, though, Harry was doing very well with reforming the ministry to something good and not evil, of course he had help but he had been busy these past few months and had only seen Teddy on occasion. Now that he thought about it, the nearby clock in the nursery read 11:35, it was nearing close to midnight. Remus felt a burst of gratefulness to Harry, yet again, for taking the time when he should be sleeping or relaxing during the time he had away from work, to visit Teddy, let Andy have some rest and spend time with his godson.

It probably also helped that Ginny was there, as well.

The people in the room turned their attention back to the screen as they heard Ginny giggling, watching Harry and Teddy they burst out laughing as well.

Teddy had woken up during the time that James was poking Lily in the ribs and had changed his appearance.

Remus laughed at his son that had changed his appearance to look like a miniature Harry Potter.

Harry looked like he was torn between amusement and awing at Teddy. Ginny, though, seemed to have no problem with both laughing at Harry's deer-in-the headlights look and awing at Teddy's wide unblinking eyes that stared up at his Godfather.

"Hey prongs, I can now say that he is definitely your son, especially with that deer look he's sporting now. I mean look at those eyes grow wider and wider-" Sirius' sentence got caught off as James smacked him with a nearby pillow.

But that could do nothing about the barking laughter that was still coming very loudly from underneath a growing pile of pillows.

Of course, Sirius seemed unfazed by the growing amount of pillows covering him and even started to build a fort with them as James ran out of pillows to throw.

Eventually things simmered down again and everyone turned their attention to the screen once more with Sirius poking his head out of his newly-built fort to continue watching. "_Like a ground hog,"_ Tonks thought as she watched Sirius' head vanish into the fort like a turtle and laughed as the head poked out again once more with food in it's mouth now.

Turning to the screen and leaving her second cousin to his snack, Tonks felt a pang of jealousy as she watched Harry hand Ginny her baby. She tried to push the jealousy away but it stayed there as she watched Harry leave the room for a moment to warm-up some milk for Teddy.

Now it was just Ginny and Teddy in the nursery. Tonks was happy that her friend would help take care and guide Teddy but she also felt sad and jealous that she could touch, hold, her son.

Finally pushing back her tidal wave of emotions, Tonks watched Ginny and Teddy with little emotion on her face. But she couldn't fool her husband though, she realized as she felt Remus' hand grip her smaller hand and gave it a squeeze, running his thumb in a smoothing circle on the back of her hand.

Harry eventually returned with the warmed milk, giving the bottle to Ginny who now sat in a rocking chair in the corner of the room, whispering tender words of love and care to Teddy. She raised her head from Teddy and sent a smile at her boyfriend, her red hair, brightly colorful in the the light that glowed from the stars on the ceiling. They all watched as Harry ran a tender hand threw her hair as she fed Teddy his bottle.

When the bottle was finally empty and Teddy had drifted to sleep, they watched as Ginny lowered Teddy into Harry's arms and grabbed her sweater that lay on a near-by chair. They smiled as Harry leaned down and gently kissed Ginny on the lips ad watched as she left the room to find Andy and tell her they were leaving. They continued to watch as Harry placed Teddy gently back into his crib. Tears were wiped hastily away from the women's faces as they heard Harry tell Teddy that he would try to be a great godfather for him.

The tears on the women's faces became more pronounced as they watched Harry lean towards Teddy and give him a light kiss on the forehead. The men in the room, seemed to as Sirius defended, "develop allergy symptoms," as they watched Harry brush back some of Teddy's hair that had fallen over his eyes. _"Ah Hell, forget it," _Sirius finally said, giving up, as the other males had, on stopping a tear streak down his cheek as he listed to his godson tell his godson that he loved him.

They continued watching as Ginny and Harry bid Andy goodnight, laughed as Harry had to physically drag Ginny away from Teddy and stared at the screen long after the picture of a laughing Ginny and Harry apparated away from the house, Andy softly smiling at the pair from her doorway.

Eventually the screen's picture faded away completely leaving only the reflection's of the people watching the screen. Their tear stained cheeks still glimmering slightly in the dim lights of the room, as they waited for the next scene to flicker to life on the screen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. That right belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You And Please Review!**

Tonks and Lily squealed when the next scene formed on the screen, scooting away from their husbands they bounded onto the floor and closer to the TV.

Remus, attempting to help James up from where he had been pushed off the couch, promptly let go of his arm when a new voice entered the room. "With all that yelling I thought someone most have died...again," the voice said as a tall, red-headed man moved closer to the people on the couch. Grinning Remus left a pouting James, still on the floor, and went to shake the man's hand. "Fred," he exclaimed. "We haven't seen you in awhile," He said to the now grinning Fred.

Lily having turned around, jumped over James, still laying on the floor, and hugged Fred, smiling she pulled back," Where have you been, you didn't come to our annual Sunday dinners," she questioned him. "Ah, well I've been busy, if you know what I mean," Fred told her, grinning as he waggled his eyebrows. "Yeah, I know what you mean," called Sirius from the floor next to James, where he lay with a pillow for his head. Lily shot him a frown, while pulling the still laughing Fred into the room.

"I mean I don't what you mean." Sirius said hastily. "And I bet whoever where not meaning is hot."

"Sirius!" Lily said.

"I mean very very fine," He said hastily.

"Sirius!"

"I mean nice, yeah that's what I meant," He said with a nervous laugh, which turned into a coughing fit. Ending in James pounding him on the back, while Fred went and bid hello to Dumbledore and hugged a laughing Tonks. High-fiving James, he sat down on the couch next to a smiling Lily and Remus. Grabbing some popcorn, he kicked his feet up and placed them on Sirius back, where he still lay on the floor.

"Are we all cozy now?" Asked an amused Dumledore on the other couch, and smiled as his former students jumped having forgotten he was there, he had bee so quiet. Lily jumped up, joining Tonks closer to the TV once more and then nodded her head at a chuckling Dumbledore.

They all turned their attention to the screen as it zoomed down and across the many hills, finally resting on someone's wide and large back yard were people were milling about, chatting and laughing as they took their seats.

"Oh," Fred said, surprised as he looked at his old home, the Burrow. He watched as Harry and Ron walked towards the front of the rows of people and as his mother took a seat in the front row. "Oh," he said again, and he smiled sadly, knowing what was happening.

Lily and Tonks oohed and aahed as a four-year old Teddy walked down the aisle with the rings, a smiling Hermione, her blue dress gently blowing in the slight breeze, walked down the aisle after him and stood to the left of Harry, grinning across the way at her husband, Ron. A cute two-year-old, blonde and blue eyed smiled as she fairly skipped down the aisle in her blue dress, her blue bow bouncing with her. The guys rolled their eyes and smiled, as the girls watching the screen ahhed and oohed as the girl scattered petals down the aisle.

The group watched as everyone stood up and a smiling Arthur brought a beaming Ginny down the aisle. She looked beautiful, her sleeveless white dress with a silver sash tied across her waist, her red hair pulled back and then left hanging down, a veil of lace only slightly hiding her beaming smile, her blue and silver flowers held tightly in her hand, she looked so grown up, a perfect beautiful twenty-year-old bride.

A smiling Lily and Tonks burst into tears as they saw the large steps that Ginny took and the smaller less hurried steps that her father took. They watched as Arthur lifted her veil and kissed his daughter's cheek, trying and failing in his effort to not burst into tears. They smiled as Ginny hugged her father and as they exchanged quick words in whispers, that they didn't bother pondering about knowing that they were between the two alone.

Fred's vision blurred as he watched his little sister marry the man she always loved, so engrossed in the wedding he jumped as Remus placed a gently hand on his shoulder and squeezed slightly, Fred sent him a weak smiling while he kept his eyes on the screen.

They all laughed a little as the minister had to pause for a moment while Molly burst into tears and a smiling, teary-eyed Arthur patted her back, pulling her closer to him.

James and Lily shared a quick smile, unnoticed by everyone else in the room, as Ginny and Harry said "I do," and had their first kiss as a couple.

"Eew, tell me when it's over," Sirius whined, childishly as he covered his eyes with his fingers. "Insensitive Git-of-a-second-cousin," Tonks called to him from her seat on the floor a few feet away. Lily and her sighed as the reception started and clasped hands as they watched the many different couples whirling about, finding seats and wishing Harry and Ginny congratulations.

"Yay, Congratulations!" Sirius sang out so suddenly, Remus jumped promptly dropping the butter bear he'd been drinking onto James head.

Luckily the bottle had been closed so that no liquid got on his head.

Unluckily, the bottle was practically full and heavy...and now a pissed- off James has a very large purple bruise on his head.

Remus smiled sheepishly at James as the rest of the room roared with laughter, but James only whacked his pillow into the laughing face of Sirius. Keeping his pillow on his head, he layed his head back down on the pillow.

"Hey what happens if a dead guy suffocates and dies?" Fred asked curiously as he peered down at the two older men from his position on the couch.

"I don't know, what happens?" Asked Lily, especting a joke.

"How the bloody Hell am I supposd to know," Sirius' muffled voice answer

"I didn't ask you Sirius!"

"Well you should have said that!"

"Well excuse me if I thought it was implied."

"Your excuse, just know that you really hurt my feelings, you know that," Sirius sniffed.

"Git." Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV as Ginny and Arthur had their father-daughter dance.

"Wow, I was just going to say I was especting you as the smart witch to know, but you know I liked that conversation better," Fred's amused voice said as Remus chuckled next to him.

"Hey aren't I smart?" Asked Sirius, his voice no longer muffled, as James removed his pillow and put it on his chest instead electing an oof sound to come from Sirius as James slammed his head back down, knocking the breath out of Sirius.

"Not really," Remus answered mildly his attention on Harry and Ginny as they had their first dance as a couple, their eyes bright and passion filled with love as they danced in each other's arms.

"Ah, Remy, you know that really hurts, right here," Sirius whined, placing a hand over his heart and sighing dramatically and then wincing. "Then again...James move you bloody hell of a heavy head," he pushed at James head but it didn't move.

"Oi Mate, your hurting my ribs here, Mate, wake up, wakie wakie!" Sirius yelled in James' ear.

" Don't tell me he fell asleep-seeing Tonks open her mouth-I told you not to tell me!"

"How can I possibly sleep with all that yelling your doing?" James finally answered, not moving at all.

"I was not yelling, I was merely talking loudly." Sirius sniffed.

"Really you raise your voice so often, I can't tell." James said scooting his head out reach of Sirius' hands as they made to slap him.

"Would you two love birds keep it down, I'm trying to watch my son's wedding!" Lily hissed at them, looking emotional, with her red-rimmed eyes, her hands clutching tissues. Tonks next to her looking as emotional as her, leaned her head against Lily's shoulder and sniffed. "Such a beautiful ceremony, Lily," she said as if Lily had a hand in planning it. Lily nodded as the boys snickered. "I know." she said.

"Oi Gits, shut your traps before I make you shut your traps and it won't be pretty!" Tonks narrowed her eyes at the guys, save for Dumbledore whose twinkling eyes where on the screen as he munched on some popcorn happily.

Tonks' glare focused on Remus'. "What I'm not laughing." He said raising both hands in surrender. "Control your friends, because as you can see I didn't have a choice when it comes to whose my family, but you chose your own friends, so control them better!" She said nodding at a laughing James and Sirius, as Sirius tossed popcorn into the air, opening his mouth to catch it but looking confused when it never did. James laughed as from the corner of his eye he saw Fred munching on the popcorn, grinning at the highly confused Sirius.

Remus sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah like I can control them," he said stifling his own chuckles as Sirius' head whipped back and forth, looking for his popcorn.

James picked up and tossed a handful of popcorn at Sirius from the bowl nearest him, laughing as Sirius grinned and munched on it happy to at least, if not have his popcorn, at least have some popcorn.

The guys turned their attentions back to the screen as more squealing was heard from the girls. Victoire, the flower girl and Bill and Fleur's child, was dancing with Teddy. Well they were more like in each other's arm swaying to the music. They watched as the children laughed and chatted, their conversations drowned out by the people around them's. They laughed as the children stopped swaying and as Victoire tugged a confused Teddy closer to her, only to kiss him on the cheek, calling _"tag your it!"_ As she ran away, a grinning Teddy chasing after her.

"I bet they get married," Sirius said.

They all gaped at his completely random comment that wasn't that random for Sirius, actually.

"There two and four, they can't reach the top of counters yet, and haven't even gone through the cooties staged," Tonks said laughing.

"Eew cooties!" Sirius screeched as he stuck his tongue out at Tonks.

"Hey, what stage is Sirius stuck at," Lily stage-whispered to Tonks. "Hey, I heard that!" Sirius shouted at the giggling girls, who rolled their eyes at him, going back to chatting about the wedding amongst themselves as the screen turned black once more as they waited for the next scene.

"Seriously, I bet in twenty years." Sirius said.

"Twenty-two," Remus said.

"Nineteen," James threw in.

"Eighteen," Fred said, laughing at James and Sirius as they started an argument over the age. Remus watched chuckling, Dumbledore's eyes merrily twinkling at them all.

As the argument grew louder, Tonks and Lily halted their own conversation about the different outfits at the wedding.

"Arses," They said simultaneously, as they sighed and rolled their eyes at their friends antics.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do/is about the Harry Potter World, that honor belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You!**

After the screen had turned blank once again, the group had sat around with each other discussing Teddy, memories and just catching up with each other.

Eventually the group began to disperse as the hour grew late and the time for sleep drew near. Dumbledore taking his leave first, disapearing out the front door and into the night. Remus and Tonks left soon after, declining to stay there for the night, the couple walked home enjoying the cool breeze that drifted around them as they journeyed home.

Fred and Sirius, after playing chess eight times, decided to call it quick's and Fred left a half-hour after the Lupins. Sirius, though, headed for one of the Potter's guest bedrooms and promptly fell into a deep sleep, his dog-like-snores echoing throughout the room.

Turning off the screen room's light, Lily headed down to her and James' bedroom, shaking her head as she passed Sirius' room where the snores seemed to be causing vibrations throughout the house. Reaching the master bedroom, and performing a quick silencing charm not wanting to hear Sirius all night, she entered and quickly changed into her pajamas before being pulled into bed by her husband._"She shouldn't have bothered with the pajamas,"_ was her finale thought, before James kissed her throughout the night.

A few blocks away, a man with a shock of red hair was entering his house, smiling as a women with chocolate-brown curls opened the door.

Two blocks over, Albus Dumbledore knocked on a door, his eyes twinkled brighter than the stars as he was let inside by a girl with bouncing blonde curls.

In Remus and Tonks' house, the couple lay in bed in each other's arms. Tonks had fallen asleep an hour ago, and as Remus snuggled her closer to him, his last thought before sleep over-took him was about his son.

The next day the group gathered once again, all looking like they had gotten enough sleep, except for James, Lily and Fred who looked tired but content.

Sitting at their usual seats, Remus and Tonks on one couch, Dumbledore with his feet propped up relaxed into the next couch as he chewed on his lemon drops candy, Sirius took the floor using a pillow as a cushion for his head as he layed down.

As the screen flickered to color once again, Lily sat down between the grinning Fred and James. All heads turned towards the screen as a picture formed.

That's when a smack was heard through out the room, four heads turned towards Lily, James and Fred where the boys were seen clutching their heads and Lily wore a satisfied smirk. Laughing the group turned back to the screen.

The group watched as once again The Burrow was seen again and the backyard came into view. Together they watched as two blonde haired girls with bright dark blue eyes chased after each other. A very pregnant Fleur waddled after them as she tried to get her daughters to sit. Bill was seen rushing after his family trying to get his girls to calm down and his wife to sit down and rest.

Sirius let out a barking laugh as Bill tripped and his girls ran giggling away. Fleur smirked from her seat at one of the many tables set outside. Rubbing his head, Bill resumed to chase after his four year-old and two year-old who seemed to think it was a game and ran screaming away, shrieking as their other Uncles joined in on the chase.

Laughter was heard throughout the screen room as many Uncles pretended to fall and then grinning would resume their chase. James and Lily shared a found look as they remembered many days and nights with Harry before they died.

Tonks, though giggling at the adults that were falling to the ground, was scanning the scene for Teddy, not finding him she frowned only to be brought out of her thoughts by Remus who hugged her closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Smiling up at him, she reached to take his hand in hers, entwining them together.

The group continued to watch as Percy's wife Audrey sat down next to Fleur and started up a conversation with her. "Aw," Lily sighed and then turned towards Tonks. "Remember being pregnant?" She asked her as she looked at the two glowing faces on the screen. "Yeah," Tonks answered with a sigh as she was pulled back into the memories of the months before she died.

The group continued to watch Fleur who was carrying her third child converse with the younger women, Audrey who was carrying her first child, the women continued sighing occasionally as they remembered some more of their memories of their living life.

Remus and James' eyes connected over the tops of the women's head and they shared a small grin as their wives continued thinking of memories, obvious to what their husbands where doing.

Dumbledore observed the two couples in the room and then turned back to the screen where Bill and Percy had now joined their wives at the table. Bill, it seemed had decided to leave his brothers the job of containing his excited kids.

The men didn't seem to mind though as they started a game of muggle Football on the yard. Sirius laughed and cheered when little Victoire and her little sister scored, even going as far as mimicking their victory dances much to the amusement of James and Remus who roared with laughter as Sirius tried to attempt some ballet and fell flat on his face.

Sighing, Lily and Tonks shook their heads and shared a look that clearly was meant to mean, _"Aren't our husbands such idiots sometimes..." _

Tonks smacked her hand to her forehead as Sirius nodded along with the two women seemingly unaffected by his fall. Lily mean while was giving him a look that was clearly meant to be interpreted as, _"This is an a and b conversation, c has nothing to do with it."_ Sirius chose to ignore this however or he decided to give up on trying to understand the women's eye-talk and instead just continued his conversation.

Lily briefly wondered if he had a concussion and then wondered if the dead could get a concussion. Pondering this, she left Sirius to continue his head shaking, which Tonks thought made him look like a dog that just came out of the water and was now shaking himself off.

Snickering and ignoring her husband who was looking at her like she was nuts, Tonks turned her attention back to the screen still snickering at the mental image of Sirius' human head on a dog body, his tongue hanging out as drool landed on the ground.

Remus wondered briefly if insanity was hereditary and if Teddy would be insane as well. Tonks' whole family weren't all sane after all, only Tonks, Ted, and Andromeda seemed sane and Sirius. Well Sirius only seemed sane when he was asleep or quiet when he opened up his big mouth and talked, though, that was when his worrying continued.

_"Then again,"_Remus mused. _"Maybe insanity is hereditary and parents gain it after they have children..."_ Remus thought as he watched Bill rejoin his brothers out in the yard, wincing as Victoire and her younger sister, Dom, she had called her, a nick-name he guessed, jumped on their father shrieking and hugging him and pulling the poor man to the ground.

The group continued to watch the screen, noticing Ginny and Harry laughing, Hermione and Ron bickering and then kissing, George talking about the joke shop, during which Fred listened more intently and even pointed out a few things, making comments aloud. Lily watching the slightly sad look on his face joined in on his comments, asking questions on pranks and soon James and Sirius where making him laugh again with jokes about Snape and his ever present battle with Shampoo.

"...Then he said, I thought that was the Shampoo!" Sirius said, laughing along with James, Remus and Fred. Dumbledore over on his couch cracked a smile and even the women hid their grins as they turned back towards the screen, only to wince when Tonks let out an ear-splitting shriek.

"Oh My God, Oh My God, there he is Remus! Awe! Do you see him? Do you? Do you? Isn't he so cuuuute, Lily?" Tonks squealed as her son was seen hugging Harry and then moving on to e enveloped into a hug by Molly who lifted him a few feet off the ground as she hugged him.

"Ow, Tonks, I think you broke my eardrum," muttered Sirius as he rubbed his ears. "You think you have it bad, I was closer to her," Remus said as he rubbed his own aching ears as his wife sent a sheepish grin at him which he only rolled his eyes at, eventually smiling back into her eager face.

Together everyone watched Harry swung five-year-old, Teddy in the air as his Godson laughed, eventually settling him into his wife's arms who kissed him on the cheek.

Remus felt a slight twinge in his heart as he watched the way Teddy looked at Harry and Ginny, as if they were his parents. He wanted to be the one his son looked at like that but he was dead and for the first time he really began to realize what that meant. They may watch over Teddy from Heaven but they would never be a part of his life, never be able to hold onto to him, they would never be there for him. Looking at Harry and Ginny looking at Teddy like proud parents, he felt a twinge of jealousy that saddened his mood and left him frowning.

Tonks who had felt some sadness as well, now stared up at her husband who feeling her eyes on him stared down at her. Seeing the concern on her face he quickly masked his emotions and turned his frown into a smile.

Tonks, not fooled at all, grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, snuggling even closer to him.

Together everyone watched as the kids played together and the adults talked and ate. Everything seemed peaceful, a perfect family outing, until a voice rang out across the yard and the people's jaws in the screen room seemed to drop as they took in the sight of the one and only The Auntie Muriel striding across the yard, with strides that seemed way too fast for someone of her age.

"Merlin," Sirius breathed in shock. "Shouldn't that Old Bat be I don't know..." He trailed off and Fred took up the thought.

"Buried," he offered.

"Not breathing," James suggested.

"Underground," Remus said.

"Dead," Lily and Tonks chimed together.

"Merlin, no!" Sirius shouted. "I mean I'm sorry they have to deal with her but I don't want to deal with her either!" He said, flapping his arms around like a bird.

James, sitting next to Sirius, ducked as one of his hands narrowly missed his glasses, laughed.

Together the group once again watched as Auntie Muriel conversed with a strained Molly and a stressed looking Arthur.

"How many years do you think until she'll kick the bucket?" Sirius whispered to James.

"I don't know, she seems kind of stubborn, like she'll outlive even Teddy," James answered, which made Sirius snort with laughter and then shudder at the thought of people dealing with that women for even more years.

Lily had meanwhile scooted over on her couch for Tonks who had joined her, and the two where now discussing how old Auntie Muriel must be.

"98," whispered Lily.

"Nah, your being too nice," Tonks whispered back.

"100, then," Lily said.

"More like 300," Tonks whispered back.

"Tonks!," Lily whispered, giggling as she hit Tonks lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, your right she can't be that old or else she would be dead and buried," Tonks mused to the women next to her.

"Tonks, if she even reached past the hundreds then she must have struck a Faust Deal," Lily said.

"Mhmm, and look she must have some good cream, because that Old Bag has looked the same for the last thirty-five-years," Tonks giggled to her friend.

"So, 120," Lily whispered.

"120, 140, give-or-take," Tonks whispered back.

Busy with their own conversations, no one had notice Auntie Muriel take a seat next to Teddy, while Andromeda had gone to get some tea inside.

The whole group in the screen room seemed to jump as Auntie Muriel said in a loud, clear voice, "So your the wolf's little boy, heh?"

Lily's jaw dropped, James's eyes popped wide-open, Sirius swore, Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle, Tonks clenched her hands in fists and Remus gritted his teeth and looked away from the screen thinking that this was the kind of talk he had doomed his son to.

Tonks seeing that look in his eyes, walked back to his couch, sat firmly in his lap and grabbed his head so that he was looking right at her.

"It's not your fault," she whispered in a low voice but with such firmness and sincerity that Remus met her blazing eyes and managed a small smile.

Satisfied, Tonks turned back to the screen but stayed in Remus's lap, her hand firmly locked with his.

On screen, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny had jumped up at the table next to Teddy's, looking outraged and ready to snatch Teddy away from Auntie Muriel's grasp.

All eyes seemed to bug out as sweet, little Teddy looked up into Auntie Muriel's face and with a straight-back and unwavering gaze said clearly, "Yes, I am but I like to call him my Dad."

Tonks beamed from her perch on Remus's lap and turned to look at her husband whose eyes seemed to have gotten slightly red as he too smiled proudly at his son on the screen.

Everyone else in the room seemed to beam as well, Dumbledore's eyes even had their twinkle back in full force.

Seeing Teddy handling himself just find, The Golden Trio and Ginny slowly sat back down, but seemed to scoot closer to Teddy's table and kept their eyes glued on him and Auntie Muriel.

Auntie Muriel, not one to be out-talked, narrowed her eyes and said," Well, still I hear it's a hard life being a Werewolf," she sweetly crooned to the little boy next to her who just smiled, "I don't change into a werewolf, though I do get a little more hyper when theirs a full moon," he said with a fake smile, now sensing that the women next to him was not exactly nice.

Ginny and Harry looked on, proud of the way that Teddy was handling himself, as were Tonks and Remus in the screen room.

"Still that can change as you get older," Auntie Muriel continued. "No, it won't," teddy answered.

"Yes, well you will be lonely of course when people hear that you have wolf's blood in you, like a disease it is and people will avoid you like the plague, even if you change or not during the full moon," Auntie Muriel said with a small laugh.

This seemed to shake Teddy's confidence as he made no move to comment and once again Remus bowed his head in the screen room and James and Sirius both swore loudly, while Fred narrowed his eyes at his relatives comment.

Tonks tried, but Remus refused to move his head back up, so sighing she just held onto his hand.

"A disease?" The voice of little Victoire shocked the people in the screen room and Auntie Muriel so much so that they all jumped.

"Teddy, you didn't tell me you were sick, you should be inside then...I'll bring you some tea," Victoire continued her brow furrowed in concentration. Tonks smiled at the little girl's sweet words but Auntie Muriel just cackled loudly.

"That ain't going to help him girl, he has a different kind of illness that will make no one want to go near him or even be his friend!" she said her eyes fixed on the little girl who stared back with confidence and resolve.

Everyone at the burrow and in the screen room seemed to hold their breath as they waited for Victoire's response, even Remus had picked up his head and was staring at the screen once again.

Finally Victoire looked into Auntie Muriel's eyes and spoke in a soft, calm voice that held every ounce of confidence in it.

"I don't like you." She said with out taking her eyes off of Auntie Muriel's and with a sweet smile that could melt anyone's hearts, that would one day break many hearts, walked closer to Auntie Muriel and kicked her right in the shins and then walked over to where Teddy was sitting without looking back at the lady who was now yowling loudly and clutching her shins in pain.

Everyone in the screen room and the burrow's jaws seemed to drop and stare between Auntie Muriel and Victoire. Fleur and Bill didn't even bother scowling their daughter for kicking someone in the shins.

If kicking Auntie Muriel in the shins was surprising, then what Victoire did next was down right shocking.

Grabbing Teddy's hand and standing on tip-toes, Victoire leaned closer to the sitting Teddy's face.

Ignoring everyone's intrigued face, Victoire smacked her lips right onto Teddy's own lips and then waiting a beat pulled away.

Everyone seemed to gap at the girl who had just kissed Teddy so calmly.

Keeping calm and confident, Victoire said in a soft, quiet voice, "There now you've given me the disease so you won't ever be alone."

Then still ignoring everyone's shocked faces, Teddy's included, the girl turned toward her parents and announced that she was ready to go home for her nap. Then she took her little sister's hand and put her own hand in her dad's and said, "I made a new friend today, mommy!"

"I saw," Fleur said. "So did everyone else," said Bill.

Waving goodbye and giving people hugs, Andromeda seemed to hug Victoire extra long, even longer than Molly and smiled at the young girl deciding that she definitely liked the spunky girl. The family walked away, calling goodbyes.

"Bye Teddy!" "Remember to come visit soon, okay?" Victoire called over to her new friend and Bill could be heard saying to his wife, "He can come over but he better not kiss her again."

The people in the screen room, still slightly shocked, watched Teddy wave goodbye to his new, slightly-odd friend with a small smile on his face.

Tonks thought he looked oddly like Remus at that moment after she had first kissed him.

Remus new he would always owe this girl for helping out his son. Lily and Dumbledore were smiling as the people in the yard continued their gathering.

"Wow, if that was how all our Family Gatherings had gone when I was alive, then I would have looked forward to them more. Of course George and I got rid of Auntie Muriel with Fireworks but I liked the way my little niece did too and the kick in the shins...a nice touch," Fred said thoughtfully as he laughed.

James was too busy laughing to comment.

And Sirius's barking laugh left no room for anyone to comment as everyone joined in on the laughter.

****


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Thank You and Please Review!**

The group watched with chuckles as the screen flickered to life once again and showed Harry trying to make a hyper Teddy go to sleep.

"Hey look!" Tonks said noticing as a window caught the screen, it was dark out and the full moon was high in the sky.

"I guess he's not a fuzzball, eh Remy?" Sirius said elbowing his friend who was sighing in relief.

Lily giggled,"But it sure looks like he gets hyper during the full moon!" She said, resting her head against her husband's shoulder and snuggling closer to him.

"That's true," James mused, chuckling slightly as Teddy passed a very pregnant Ginny on the stairway, causing her to loose her balance.

The group watched as Harry, caught her just in time before she fell, as they both sighed in relief.

"Nice catch, Harry!" Sirius cheered as Remus shook his head as his friend did a small victory dance.

"Poor Ginny." Lily said and Tonks nodded her head.

"Why poor Ginny? She didn't fall or anything, Sirius blinked confused.

"Because she's like due any second." Tonks said.

"So?" Sirius asked, actually confused.

"So! You-You-Your such a freakin male!" Tonks fumed.

"Yeah...Or else I have been going to the bathroom wrong all these years." Sirius stated seriously.  
"Ugh-You are soooo gross, you know that?" Tonks shrieked.

"No...Actually I didn't know that." Sirius said, serious once again.

"Your such a bonehead, clueless, Male...You-You Idiot! You would have no idea what's it's like those days before your supposed to deliever! Your nervous, yet excited! Your worried and you hoped to God you won't screw-up! And you hope and pray the baby will be healthy! I mean you hope you'll be a great mother and not raising the next Voldermort!" Tonks shrieked in Sirius's ear.

"Well, Of course I wouldn't know that, I'm a Male, but I'm sure Harry is worrying, too." Sirius said.  
"Yeah, but he also has experience caring for people and he's responsible, and yes Ginny is responsible and caring, too, but she probably see's Harry with Teddy and hopes she won't screw-up!" Tonks said.

"Heheheheh!" Sirius burst out laughing.

"What's so damn funny!" Tonks said, deathly calm. _"The calm before the storm,"_ Thought Remus, as he and James slowly inched towards Dumbledore and away from the women and Sirius.

"It'd be sooo ironicly funny, if Harry raised the next Voldermort!" Sirius snickered.

"Get it?" Sirius asked still sniggering as Tonks opened her mouth to retort, Lily's hand came flying out of nowhere and punched Sirius's head, making him smack down to the floor.

"Yeah, we get it. Now shut-up, Teddy just asked Harry something and I can't hear over this racket!" Lily said, calmly, as if she normal hit people on the head, every day.

Tonks smirked as she saw even Dumbledore start to back-away.

The group turned to the screen once more as Harry coached the hyper Teddy to get into bed, giving him a warm glass of milk.

Lily giggled as she saw he had struck a deal with the bouncing Teddy...He goes to sleep after he gets a story from his GodFather.

The group listened as Harry told the story of how Hermione and Ron used to always fight until they finally kissed in the middle of the War.  
Teddy laughed at some parts and snuggled deeper in the covers yawning as the story finished with a Happy Ending.

"Harry?" Teddy asked sleepily.

"Yeah Buddy?" Harry asked, pulling the covers over his GodSon.

"What happened to my Mum and Dad?" He asked.

"They-They...They died in the War," Harry said quietly.

Lily looked over at Tonks in that moment watching her friend bite her lip and snuggle deeper into her Husband's arms.

"Oh...When are they coming back, though?" Teddy asked confusedly, as Harry's eyes turned sad.

Tonks bit her lip harder, struggling to fight back the tears as Teddy waited for the answer.

"Teddy..." Harry began gently, as he smoothed the seven-year-old's hair out of his eyes.  
"Yeah?" Teddy asked still waiting for an answer.

Harry raked his hand through his hair, the gesture reminding Lily of James as she watched her son try to explain something to Teddy.

"When you die...you don't exactly come back...you see...you'll see them again, but there in Heaven right now with my parents, my GodFather, even your Grandfather..." Harry trailed off as he looked down at the little boy, who seemed to be nodding his head, understanding his parents were gone.

Tonks felt tears falling down her cheeks, as her lower lip trembled and she started to sob. Remus pulled her closer, as if to protect her from her pain, kissing the top of her head, in silent comfort and support.

"You'll always be here, though. Right Harry?" Teddy asked, his eyes wide with emotion.  
"Always," Harry answered, kissing the top of his head sadly and then getting up and turning off the light.

They watched as he stepped outside the room, finding his wife leaning against the doorway. He asked how much she had heard. She said enough.

They watched the cute moment, Tonks and Lily giggling, until they saw Ginny gasp all of the sudden.

"It's Time." She said grabbing Harry's arm, who's eyes had gone wide.

"Oh-Oh Okay...All right, the bag is packed by the door, grab that, and we'll drive over in the car...Don't want to damage the baby...Um...we'lll call people from there," Harry said, running his hand through his hair again and then kissing his wife, his eyes lit-up in happiness, as they headed to the stairway.

They watched as Harry's eyes grew wide for a moment and he told Ginny to keep going, he would be right there, as he turned back and dasheid towards Teddy's room.

Bolting the door open, and yelling for Teddy to wake-up...

The screen flashed to black as the people in the room widened their eyes, and their jaws dropped in disbelief.****


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Thank You and Please Review!**

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

The screen flickered back on with a string of voices as the screen once again showed the Potter Manor and the people's jaws in the screen room seemed to snap up...and then back down seconds later...

"Is-Is-Is that..." Remus stuttered looking at the two children running around the house.

"Wow! Ginny and Harry sure were busy!" Sirius whistled and then slammed to the floor as Lily punched him in the head...again.

Their further gaping was gaping was not helped when the doorbell rang, and when nobody on the screen moved to a door, the group realized it was at this house.

"I'll get it." Dumbledore said simply as he got up and exited the room.

"A guest of yours?" Sirius called.

"You could say that, a voice said from the doorway and the room turned in time to see Sirius start pointing at the person wildly and start gaping at him.

"Speechless, I see Black." Snape smirked from the doorway.

"I thought you'd be in Hell," Sirius said seriously, regaining his composure.

"Well you thought wrong!" Snape snapped and then trudged further into the room, as a chair appeared near Dumbledore's couch and he took a seat.

"Your faces were priceless...Well they still are..." A voice trailed off as the group turned back to the doorway to see Fred had come back and with him was a beautiful girl, about seventeen. Long brown hair, framed her porceilin colored skin in layers, light blonde highlights that seemed to make her glow a little. Full pouty lips and round blue eyes gave her an innocent look and as she smiled she became even cuter.

"This my friends is my girlfriend Lena, she was a witch that died of an disease..." Fred said trailing off at the end of the sentence slightly and grinning shepishly down at Lena.

"Hello." She said, smiling, her eyes bright and cheerful as Fred pulled her further into the room, and another couch appeared for them to sit on.

"I told Fred you might want to only be alone for this or with friends...so sorry..." She said trailing off as she looked at Tonks and Remus and then back to the screen on the wall.

"It's fine. It's fine." Sirius said airly and waved for her and Fred to sit down on the couch that had just appeared.

Lena smiled glancing over at Tonks who nodded her head and smiled back, happy that Fred had found someone here.

"How did you two meet?" Sirius asked wiggling his eyebrows as lena blushed and Fred shot him a glare.

"Actually, I help greet new arrivals, here in Heaven, and that's when I met him." Lena said, smiling gently up at Fred who smile back.

"My friend also does that and she's coming here, too, well only because she's related to someone here and he wants to spend more time with her!" Lena said happily.

"Huh?" Sirius asked, wondering who it was, just as Dumbledore returned smiling brightly down at what looked to be a fifteen-year-old girl, who stood beside him, laughing at something he said.

She was pretty, with blonde wavey hair and clear blue eyes, she too had porceilin skin and seemed to glow a little bit as she smiled at them warmly.

Her eyes sparkled and Sirius shot backwards.

"Holy-Mother-Of-God! It's the sparkle! There Sparkling!" He muttered, pointing at the two that had now sat down on Dumbledore's couch.

Lily slapped him," Don't point and call things sparkly when there people, It's Rude!" She said as Sirius stopped what he was doing but still mouthed sparkle. "And two! I don't think your aloud to say that!" She said, slapping him again for his Holy-Mother-Of-God comment.

Lily looked over at the two on the couch, realizing that they looked related and then remembering that Dumbledore has a sister, her eyes grew wide.

Seeing her realize who she was, Ariana smiled at her and introduced herself to everyone.

"Oh, so that's what he meant by the sparkle..." Remus said smiling.

"Um-What sparkle?" Ariana asked confused.

"The eye thing!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Do I have something in my eye?" Ariana asked her brother turning towards him confused.

Lily and Tonks giggled, but calmed down as they heard Daddy! come from the screen again.

"What were you two going on about before? Who's who?" Lily asked.

"Him! Him!" Remus said pointing at the boy sitting next to Teddy and Victoire, as their family surrounded them and sang Happy Birthday.

"Oh My God! It's his eleventh-Birthday! His Letter!" Tonks shrieked and Sirius jumped as she had shrieked right into his ear.

Lily grinned and then looked closely at the boy sitting next to Teddy.

"Oh My God!" She said her mouth droping open.

"It looks just like him!" She whispered.

"Poor, Poor Minnie." Sirius tsked, shaking his head.

"Hey, I think he's a handsome bloke," James said grinning.

Lily slapped him in the shoulder, "Of Course, you do! He's a minnie you! Same hair, same golden eyes, and even glasses...And Oh My God, He did not just rake his hand through his hair?...He did it again!" lily shrieked.

"And look there's another minnie potter next to him," Sirius sniggered as the group looked at the boy next to the one that looks like James.

"Oh-God-Look! The hairs the same and so is the glasses! He's just a year younger than the other one! Please don't tell me it's a third James!" Lily said.

"Nope! Look!" Tonks whispered and the group looked at this boy, as he lifted his head and the group gasped.

"No Way!" Lily exclaimed as she saw a flash of her emerald eyes reflected in the boy's.

"It's a minnie Harry!" Sirius shouted gleefully.

"Eeesh, don't you Potter's know how to reproduce without the hair and glasses genes!" Tonks said, giggling.

"No they don't," Sirius said seriously and then yelped as James punched him in the arm.

The group continued to watch, Tonks smiling and crying as Teddy got his letter and Victoire kissed him on the cheek.

They laughed as a Cake-Fight broke out between everyone, though nobody in the fight knew who caused it.

"I think that boy did!" Lena said pointing at a boy that was minnie James's age and was high-fiving him as they both grinned.

"Poor. Poor, Minnie," Sirius said, again.

The group continued to watch until at last the last of gifts were opened and Teddy left.

"I wonder why the screen hasn't blacked-out again?" Lily mused.

Tonks shrugged at her friend, watching with everyone else as the screen stayed on the three little kids.

"Fred! It's time to go home!"

The group watched, and Lena snuggled closer to Fred as he teared-up, as he watched his twin pick-up the little boy that had started the food-fight, laughing as the boy shot one last grin at the minnie James.

The group watched as Harry called," Al!"

"Al? Like Albus. Oh he's named after you!" Ariana exclaimed smiling up at her big brother and giggling slightly.

She smiled though, as she saw him wipe away a few tears, adn patted his arms gently, smiling still.

"James!" Harry called, reaching his sons.

"Did I hear, what I think I just heard?" Lily said, faintly.

"You did! You did!" Sirius said eagerly.

"He-He named him after James!" Remus said his eyes wide.

"Poor Minnie," Tonks said softly.

"Fred and James...The next Big Hogwart's Pranksters...I like it!" Fred said, laughing.

"I knew I liked that bloke," James said grinning, as the screen finally went blank again.


	7. Chapter 7

****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. Thank You and Please Review!**

The group watched, chatting among themselfs as the screen flickered to life once again.

The scene shifting and changes, as colors moved throughout the screen, until it finally settled on a train platform.

"Aw!" All the girls said as they saw eleven-year-old Teddy board the Hogwart's train for the first time, along with Harry lifting his luggage into one of the compartments.

The whole room sniggered as every adult and kid gawked at Harry as he passed them. Some slammed out of his way and a few even bowed.

"Sorry about this..." Harry said as yet another man bowed to him.

"No...George warned me about this...and I was the one that wanted his GodFather to see him off...besides you would have come anyway..." Teddy said, grinning at Harry.

"Yeah, true...But if you hadn't wanted me to come, I would be here but I just would hide." Harry said.

"I don't think the Great Harry Potter can hide" Teddy teased.

"That's true, all those reporters and people would find me..." Harry said, trailing off.

"You didn't ever hide from Voldermort...But you want to hide from reporters...George is right...Your one strange Famous Person..." Teddy teased, trailing off as they finally found a compartment and shoved the luggage onto the rack.

Teddy muffled a laugh as he saw people crowd around the compartment, students just gawking at Harry, who pretended there weren't people looking at him like he's a Zoo Animal.

"You know, Harry has really gotten good at pretending people aren't there," Sirius said, as everyone laughed.

They all soon burst out laughing, though, as an annoyed Ginny Potter pushed through the crowd, with James, Al, and a little girl whom she was carrying.

"Aw!"

"Oh My God!"

"She's soooo cute!"

"And she has red hair and brown eyes!"

"She looks just like Ginny!" The females in the room exclaimed as the me covered there ears from their shrieks of excitment.

"I wonder what her name is?" James asked.

The group watched as Ginny told Teddy to remember to write to them.

The girls awwed and ooohed as James and Al hugged Teddy, who the group saw they viewed as a brother.

Teddy ruffled the younger boy's messy hairs, and then carefully hugged Ginny as she was still holding her one-year-old.

"Bye Lils!" Teddy said, placing a soft kiss on the girls forehead as she smiled up at him and clapped.

"Lils?" Sirius asked.

"As in Lily?" Remus asked, as Lily in the screen room blushed and wondered if that was true.

"Say Bye-Bye to Teddy, Lily!" Ginny said, and then smiled as Lily gave a wave to Teddy.

"Aw! Lily, they named their daughter Lily!" James said, as Lily sniffed a little and burried herself more in his arms, as silent tears fell down her cheeks, starttling her as James reached down and gently brushed the tears away, before placing a kiss on top of her head.

Lily smiled up at him, turning back to the screen as Ginny, James, Al and Lily left the Train, to go wait on the platform for Harry.

"Come on people! My husbands not a Zoo Animal...Or else we sure as Hell wouldn't have been able to have kids! Oh, Don't start looking at them like that, too!" Ginny exclaimed.

The people in the room sniggered as Harry called out a soft apology to his wife, who was finally able to make it to the platform.

"Remember to write, Teddy, and do well in school, and actually study, well your as smart as your father soooo you should be fine, and don't play too many pranks, because I know your great at that, too! Try not to give Minnie a hard time, and get at least one Detention so that George will be Happy!" Harry said, as an announcement stated a minute before the train would leave the station.

"I will. I mean what could possibly go wrong?" Teddy said grinning at his GodFather.

"I said exactly the same thing." Harry said, smiling slightly as he pulled his GodSon into a hug and ruffled the boy's hair.

"Good Luck!" He called as he exited the train and stood on the platform, waving to Teddy as Teddy waved back to the Potters as the train took off.

Tonks sighed a little,"Now he just needs to make a friend!" She said.

They watched as if Fate was granting Tonks's wish, as the compartment Teddy was sitting in slid open, and a boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes asked if he could sit here, as everywhere else was full...And then the screen went blank, once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter Thank You and Please Review!**

"I hate you Teddy Remus Lupin!"

The adults in the screening room had been chatting nicely and Sirius had even gotten back into a good mood with the news that Snape wouldn't be coming back for awhile, when the screen had once again blinked to life.

Seven pairs of eyes that belonged to Dumbledore, Lily, James, Sirius, Tonks, and Remus blinked up at the screen, their jaws slacking at the words that were just uttered. Both Ariana, Fred and Fred's girlfriend had gone to visit other relatives for the day, and the rest of the group had been getting ready for lunch when the screen had blinked to life with that sentence.

The group watched as on the screen, they saw a now twelve-year-old Teddy sitting outside in the sun, writing. It looked to the adults in the screening room that it was summer, and before Teddy's second-year of school.

"It must be the end of August." Sirius said, while munching on the chips that Lily had brought into the room.

"Why would you say that?" Tonks asked him as she winced each time a crunching noise came as Sirius smashed more chips into his mouth.

"Because I always waited till the last week of August to do my homework for school." Sirius said as Tonks glowered at the chips in his hand that seemed to keep appearing.

Lily giggled a little at the expression of annoyance on her friend's face before turning in confusion towards Sirius.

"Why would you wait till the last week of break...I mean I completed my work in the first two weeks, just so that I wouldn't stess about it over the summer." She said as Sirius rolled his eyes at her.

"Well ofcourse you would do that...I mean you are Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes," Sirius said, his tone teasing as Lily stuck-out her tongue at him.

James laughed, "I believe it's now Mrs. Goody-Two-Shoes, Mate...I mean she is after all maried now..." James teased as his wife hufed at him.

"Oh, Yes," Lily began. "She's married to Mr. Git-Face," She said, as James pouted at her causing her to giggle, unable to keep a straight-face.

"And besides, I only did my homework early, because I would have forgotten about it if I left it till later, I mean I was always busy during my summer's." Lily said as Sirius rolled his eyes once again.

"Oh Yeah, Doing what exactly?" Sirius asked.

"Oh I don't know...Working a job!" Lily huffed at him.

"You worked a job even during your younger summer years? " Remus asked. "In Muggle Studies they said you had to be fifteen before you could get a job?" He asked.

"Yeah, That's true, but my Uncle on my Dad's side owned a bookstore and I always worked there since I was young, and he even payed me, so I actually got money from that job, even when I was younger." Lily said, as more grumblings of "I hate you's" came from the screen.

The group looked once more at the screen to see Teddy sighing and a girl about ten-years-old sitting next to him huffing. The blonde hair of the girl caught the sunlight and the group could see streaks of red shine in the sunlight, giving her hair an alomst strawberry blonde color in the that light, as the rest of her blonde hair seemed to glow an almost silverish color, making her silvery-blue eyes stand out in her face.

"It's Victoire!" Tonks said and then Awwed at how pretty the girl looked.

The group giggled a little bit as Victoire continued pouting and Teddy continued ignoring her as he finished up his homework.

"I wonder why she hates him?" Lily giggled as Victoire scooted away from Teddy and crossed her arms.

"Cooties." Sirius answered simply as he picked-up his chips once again and resumed his crunching, making Tonks grit her teeth as Remus watched the two warily, knowing he would probably end-up having to stop Tonks from Killing her second-cousin. He wondered if James would help him, but figured he would be too busy laughing.

The group watched and the girls giggled at how adorable Victoria is has a disgruntled Victoria couldn't stay too far away from Teddy and began inching back towards him, her arms still crossed and her lips still pouting as if every inch towards him was like eating dirt.

They watched as Victoire stopped scooting towards him, only when she was pratically in his lap, but she kept her face turned away from him as if his presence disguted her. She seemed to calm down a little though, and she began to uncross her arms as Teddy played with her hair as he tried to work out a problem on his paper.

He seemed to be unaware that Victoire was so close to him, or even that his hand was in her hair, his entire gaze was foccussed on his work, even as Victoire's eyes started to drift shut and her head fell back against his shoulder. His hands continued to play in her hair, even as Victoire's breathing became even and her lips relaxed, un-pouting.

She looked to the group like a sleeping Angel, James and Sirius both rolling their eyes as the girls Awwwed at how cute she was.

Teddy, still foccused on his work, and seeming to not notice, or not care about the all of the sudden added weight on his shoulder began to talk.

"I'll play with you tomorrow, Okay? So don't hate me or anything, I have to finish my homework...Okay?

The group laughed a little as they realized that Teddy hadn't noticed that Victoire was asleep on his shoulder.

"Fine, don't talk..." He continued as the girls giggled at him and the guys laughed.

Teddy became quiet once again, wether from annoyance of the lack of talking from Victoire, or if he was annoyed that she was still angry, or because he became foccused once again on the last problem on his page.

The people in the screening room remained silent as well except the noise of Sirius crunching his chips and the gritting of Tonks' teeth and Remus's sighs as he held back his wife from killing a family member that she actually liked.

The group watched as they thought that Teddy was once again foccused on his work, only to see begin talking again as he finished up writing.

"Alright already, I can't stand when you get so silent...I'll not only play with you tomorrow, but we can even go get ice-cream in the Muggle town near my GrandMum, Okay?" Teddy said, as he stopped his writing and looked-up, blinking at the sleeping Victoire on his shoulder.

"I'll take that as a Yes," Teddy said grinning as Victoire muttered something in her sleep.

The people in the screening room watched at the scene began to fade, with the last thing they saw to be Teddy sighing and wondering out loud to the sleeping Victoire,"How am I supposed to get you Home, now?"

********


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. It belongs to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and Please Review!**

"You have got to be kidding me!"

The group watched as the screen flickered on to see Teddy covering his face with his hands and slowly lowering his head to the desk in front of him.

Besides him a boy, the group assummed had to be his friend, with sandy blonde hair, seemed to be caught between wincing in sympathy and looking in awe at the two people in front of the room.

Tonks, the first to see who the people were, let out a sharp barking laugh that made her husband jump and not for the first time seemed to notice the likeness between her and Sirius.

Sirius, noticing now who was at the front of the room, cackled...in a way that made Remus inch away from him and the glint of mischieve that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere to rest in his eyes.

The group in the screening room watched as Harry and Ron both seemed to sigh with relieve when Minnie, who had been introducing them to the class...though as one student had pointed out they really didn't need to be introduced...only for Minnie to glare at the student before leaving the classroom in as she put it "In the capable hands of these two."

Now left alone with the students, both Harry and Ron seemed to be struck between amusement and horror at the thought of being alone with about thirty odd students.

"I wonder how Minnie roped those two into coming to teach a class...?" Lily asked, turning towards her husband who seemed to be holding back a laugh, though the smirk on his face clearly showed his amusement.

"I wonder how Hermione got out of teaching a class?" Tonks added with a snicker.

It seemed purely luck, that the screen zoomed in on Harry and Ron in that moment to hear them complain in hushed tones about how Hermione had been busy at a House Elfs Right's Convention and so had Minnie schedule for them to come another time after this but with Hermione as well next time.

The group watched as Harry ran his hand through his hair and look out the window where snow was gently falling and moving in the light December breeze...lights simmered from the windows and the group in the screening room realized that it must soon be Christmas.

The screen cut away from Harry and Ron, as they shot a sympthatic smile towards Teddy, who smiled weakly back from his seat in the sea of students that seemed to be in awe of the two people in front of them.

The screen seemed to dull out Harry and Ron's voices as they started the class, to hear Teddy's friend ask what he was doing for Christmas break, which would be according to him, starting tomorrow.

They watched as Teddy whispered back that he would be helping put up a Christmas tree with his GrandMum and his friend Victoire, somethg, he said they had been doing for years.

Remus turned from the screen in time to see Tonks blinking rapidly and pulled her towards him and into his arms, tucking his head between her shoulder and neck and smirking slightly as she shivered slightly.

"You always talk about her, you know?" Teddy's friend said, grinning slightly at the look of confusion on Teddy's face, as the both of them seemed to continue their conversation as the rest of the students seemed to have somehow leaned closer and closer towards Harry and Ron who looked definetly uncomfortable and relieved to see at least Teddy, who they knew already knew how to do the Defense Spell they were teaching, and his friend at least not looking at them like they were some sort of dessert.

Lily and Tonks shook their heads as James, Remus and Sirius laughed as all the girls in the room sighed as Harry ran his hand through his hair again as he concentrated on helping a boy perform the Defense Spell.

"I talk about who all the time?" Teddy asked, confused.

"The girl...your childhood friend, Victoire?" The boy said, smiling.

"Oh, well I've known her since she was born...and she's only two years younger then me, so she'll be starting next year, you know?" Teddy said, his smile seeming to grow.

"Oh, That's cool, it will be great to finally meet her." The boy said as he turned back towards the front of the room to try the Defense Spell as well. He didn't seem to see the slight frown and then confusion that seemed to cross Teddy's face after he had said he would be "great to meet Victoire."

"Aaahhh..." Lily and Tonks said together and then giggled as the screen began to fade.

"What?" James asked, as Sirius blinked in confusion next to him. Remus, meanwhile was smacking his hand against his head and sighing, finding it sometimes hard being the only friend between James and Sirius, that actually used common sense.

Lily was meanwhile giggling, finding it amusing that Sirius was the one that was looking like a "deer caught in a headlight," compared to James that was looking slightly like a dying Guppy, trying to gulp for more and more air and then to Remus that was looking like he shouldn't be surprised by their stupidity anymore.

"He's Jealous!" Tonks said, with a "Duh-sort-of-tone."

"No way! He's only twelve!" Sirius said, crossing his arms like a small child and pouting as if ready to argue his point in a very stupid-way.

"So girls feel Jealous when boys notice other girls and not them at that age, especially when they have a crush on that boy," Lily said, shakking her head at the boys in a "Are-you-serious-sort-of-way."

"Oh, so did you feel Jealous when I didn't talk to you when we were twelve?" James asked with a smug grin.

"No, you were still a pig-headed-thick-headed-annoying-little-boy to me," Lily said in-a-matter-of-fact-tone, as Tonks, still in Remus's arms, snickered.

"Yeah, and when did you ever ignore Lily?" Remus asked, grinning as James made shushing noises at him.

"And what do you think of me now?" James asked.

"Your still thick-headed, but your the thick-headed-man-that-I-Love," Lily said, grinning as James with-Love-In-his-eyes, sat closer to her to kiss her on the lips.

"Well while they continue snogging..." Sirius began, turning towards his second-cousin.

"I bet he won't be that Jealous of boys around Victoire until he's like fifteen or sixteen." Sirius said.

"Well pick one." Tonks said.

"Fine. I say Jealous at eighteen." Sirius said, as Tonks rolled her eyes at how he changed his mind completely.

"Fine. I say Jealous at sixteen...because well you know boys can be thick-headed, but he did inheirit me and Remus's brains, so he must be pretty smart." Tonks said confidently.

"Fine. But I, as a man, know that us guys won't notice girls until a little bit later then girls began noticing boys." Sirius explained.

"Your saying this. The guy who chased after girls "Like a Dog" since he was able to walk." Remus said with a laugh as Tonks giggled in his arms.

"Yeah, and since when have you been a man?" Tonks asked, teasingly, unfortunetly Sirius didn't notice that and in a Story-Telling-Voice, sat back into the pillows on the couch and said..."Well...It all began when I noticed her...Her name was Becky..." Sirius said as the others groaned and he continued on with his Story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that right will always belong to .J.K. Rowling. Thank You and If your still reading this story then Please Review!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the part where I babble my excuses and tell you How Very Very Deeply Sorry I am for not Updating Sooner. For being a Lazy Author and for not writing another chapter.**

**I just have to tell you Thank You guys for continuing waiting for another chapter. This Chapter is for everyone who has read and is still faithfully reading this Story.**

**I really am sorry I've been in Italy this Summer and just got back...and then I was like I have to Update or else my readers will probably kill me! Lol, But really thanks for hanging in there so far with this story.**

**This chapter is just a filler as I finish the next chapter, but I really did want to go more in depth with some of the Character's feelings. So no Teddy in this chapter, there will be a mention of him but it's mostly more of the people of Heaven's reactions to some of what they saw. And Hey look! I brought in Fred for this Chapter!**

* * *

Fred Weasley sat outside on the Potter's porch, his long legs dangling in front of him as he listened to the noise of people laughing and talking coming from inside.

It always amazed him that even heaven had a sky, and right now it's sky was the cool color of dawn.

Pinks...Purples...Blues...and oranges, reds and greens, all mixed together...looking totally cool and tropical.

And yet not even the beautiful sky above him could make Fred loose the nagging feeling inside him of sadness.

Normally a party such as one in full-swing inside would have made him happy...Being in front of everyone and making them laugh, but after watching what was happening down on earth...He just couldn't seem to shake a sadness...Even though he was happy being able to watch these moments of his family.

Sighing loudly and with no one there to comfort him, Fred Weasley all alone with just his thoughts to keep him company.

But it wasn't just sadness that bothered him tonight, there was also this deep ache of longing that made his chest tighten and make him want to cry.

He didn't want that longing and watching moments of his family were just making him want to be with them...and no matter how he tried to consol himself with some thought or some happy joke...nothing seemed to erase that feeling...

And he hated himself for having that feeling...the dead should not long to see and talk with the living...for that just made them want the living to join them in death.

So Fred Weasley sat alone on the front porch until the colors of the sky faded to the black of night with the only light above coming from the stars and the moon.

It was alitle while later, that he found that someone had left the party to sit next to him, Lena, strikingly pretty in a blue cotton summer dress sat smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hey." He said and even he could tell he sounded emotionless, so he opted for trying for a smile that seemed more like a grimace to Lena.

Leaning closer to her boyfriend so that their shoulders and fingers brushed, Lean hesitated but smiled as Fred wrapped his hand around hers, intwining their fingers together.

Lifting their intwined hands to his lips, he gentle placed a kiss on her knuckles, leaving her hand with his mouth grazing the knuckles, he slowly inhaled her familiar scent, that's always reminded him of Fall, his favorite part of the year.

Looking at her, he reminded himself, as he always did when he stared into her bright blue eyes, how lucky he was to have met her.

"Your staring again..." She trailed off blushing slightly, another thing he loved about her, was the way he could make her blush...how she got all his jokes, and with a simple smile could make him feel better.

Softly placing their fingers down, he gently distangled them and reached for her left hand, making her turn her body a little so that she faced him more.

He toyed with that hand now, kissing those knuckles and making her giggle...Fred never thought of himself as romantic, but when he was around Lena, that side of just came out, to the pint of him wanting her to smile more and bringing her little gifts just see her laugh.

He longed to wake-up besides her for the rest of their forever In Heaven, and they had been dating now for two years, but even so, in a form of mutual agreement they had decided to have a wedding when his twin was here, too.

Which was kind of morbid...and sweet, but as Lena had often pointed out with a giggle...defiantly morbid...

But they were in no rush to get married just yet, they were happy with their jobs, Lena greeting and helping the newly dead and Fred busy opening-up a Joke Shop.

"You know..." She whispered, knocking him out of his thoughts and making him realize he was still playing with her fingers on her left hand.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know...that you'll see them again someday, right?" She asked him.

"I know...I just miss them...," Fred whispered the last part.

"I know...I miss my family, too...especially my siblings and parents..." She whispered back.

"Well You know..." Fred trailed off, a slightly teasing look in his eyes as he let go of her left hand to wrap his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Yes?" She asked, letting her head rest on his shoulder, her golden brown curls tickling his exposed skin between his neck and his shoulder.

"You know that you'll see them again someday, right?" He asked, openingly smiling now.

"I know..." She said with a smile.

"And for now..." Fred continued, kissing the top of her head..."You have me." He finished.

"And you have me," She replied back, tipping her head back slightly as Fred leaned down to capture her lips with his.

"Love you." He whispered against her lips as he deepened the kiss.

Pulling back sightly and locking eyes with Fred, Lena whispered, "I love you, too."

With a grin, Fred pulled the smiling Lean back to him to continue kissing her as the porch light above shined down upon them.

* * *

A shatter from the kitchen brought the exclamation, "Fuck!"

An exclamation, that only Tonks, heard as she paused outside the door to the kitchen, a pile of plates balanced on her hands.

Hesitating for only a second longer, she squared her shoulders and pushed the door open, ready to comfort her husband if that's what he needed.

Really, she mostly just wanted to put the plates down before she tripped over something or nothing, it could really be either, and broke the plates, making Lily angry, if that happened.

Well, she was also worried, her dear husband was hardly one to curse alot...most of the time he excluded a warmness and gentleness about him that was both on-purpose and not on purpose.

The warmness...was Remus...and well the gentleness was something he made sure people saw, because his wolf side was not so gentle.

That's why whenever she could goad him into cursing or loosing control, Tonks relished the power that seemed to give her...for once being the calm one...

But this time was different...They weren't teasing each other...or gearing-up for some..."alone time"...

This time, as she looked at her husband, Tonks realized it would be different...They were dead...and they had left family and friends down on Earth...

...They had left their son...

His eyes bright yellow, and his face slightly screwed-up in tightly controlled anger...Remus seemed to be excluding all his anger on the broken plate on the floor as he clutched his hand into a fist.

He still wasn't staring at her.

Taking a slight breath, she waltzed further into the room, as if it was normal to see her husband like this.

Rounding the counter in the middle of the room, Tonks was almost to the sink...

_Crash!_

_"I really should have seen this coming,"_ She thought to herself, as she stared dazedly at all the cracked plates surrounding her on the ground.

"Are you all right?" Remus's concerned voice came from above her and lifting her head she noticed his eyes were back to their warm brown and his face now only showed concern for his wife.

"At least I managed to distract you at least..." She answered lightly, taking his offered hand in hers and gingerly standing-up and away from the broken plates.

"Distract me?" He asked as he leaned against the kitchen counter, and she leaned instead across from him on the counter in the middle of the room.

"You seemed angry...Did you see something wrong while watching the screen?" She asked, treading lightly over the topic.

"No..." He said and shook his head..."It's just..." He trailed-off at the end.

"Your not there...and your happy for him but you just wish you could actually share those moments with him..." She finished for him.

"Am I that obvious?" He teased, sadness evaporating from his face slightly.

"No, I just know you well," Tonks whispered smiling at him.

"And I know you well," Remus whispered back, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, before gently kissing the top of her head.

"For instance...I know you really want me to fix these plates for you before Lily comes and sees all of them broken..." He teased her, turning her so that she faced him now.

"Wow! You must be a Seer!" Tonks mocked-whispered in awe, rounding her eyes more, while mockingly looking at her husband in awe.

"Well...I don't hold a candle to Trelawney." Remus said, mockingly serious, as Tonks finally cracked and began laughing, him joining-in moments later.

Cuddling her close, he leaned down and kissed her once, quickly on the lips, her hands coming-up to tangle in his brownish-goldish hair, bring his lips back to hers.

"So can I barter you into fixing those plates, Mr. Lupin?" Tonks teased.

"I don't know Mrs. Lupin, What are you bartering?" He teased back, as they kissed once again, bring both of their smiling lips to meet the other's.

* * *

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Ariana Dumbledore asked the man,as she perched on the arm of a sofa chair, waiting for her brother to return with their food.

Sirius looked at the girl, with the sparkling blue eyes, so like her brother's, and tried not to show his surprise.

"You've been bouncing around today all happy at this party, but really you look like your kind-of sad..." She said, and trailed-off.

"Did anyone else notice?" He asked.

"No, I bet your friends would have if they weren't off doing their own things at the party..." She said, as she swung her legs back and forth.

"So what's wrong?" She asked again, as her brother came back towards them, placing two plates and three cups of hot chocolate on the table nearest them.

Taking one of the cups, he gave it to Sirius and picked-up a plate of food to give to his sister, who accepted it gladly and with a smile.

"Thank you," she whispered as her brother to a seat on the sofa, his plate in-hand.

"So why are you upset," She asked, as she stabbed at a piece of chicken on her brother's plate, before eating it.

"It's just..." Sirius began, watching the two siblings slightly sadly.

"You know, you could go talk to him...you know?" She said and at his confused face elaborated..." Regulus...your brother..." She continued.

"Oh, that's...nice...but I was more..." He started groping for words.

"Your were wondering if watching these videos will just make Remus and Tonks more sad?" She asked, her face thoughtfully as she stole some more food off her brother's plate, while putting her finished plate down, and grabbing-up her cup of Coco.

"Yes..." Sirius said, a slightly freaked-out-look on his face.

In response to his look, she laughed and told him,"I'm good at reading people, especially because when people first come to Heaven there more likely to be in shock then to start talking...and when they start talking they are usually kind-of-sad... She trailed-off, as she sipped from her cup, and reached over to give her brother his cup, putting down his finished plate for him.

"And I don't think they will," She said..."I think this is slightly like closure." She finished as Sirius got-up and thanked her, bringing his Coco with him, as he started to exit the room.

"Oh, and if you really do want to talk to him...Come find me." Ariana called after him, as she turned to giggle at something her brother had said to her, leaving Sirius to exit the room in his own thoughts.

* * *

"I miss him." She whispered later that night, as they lay in bed together, the part having ended a few hours before, and now, in the middle of the night they lay in bed alone with each other.

Turning so that he could see his wife who was facing him, James Potter, reached out to link her fingers with his, smiling s Lily scooted closer, snuggling against the warmth he seemed to always have.

"I miss him, too," He agreed, wrapping his arms around her, as he distangled their fingers.

Placing her head on his shoulder, Lily wrapped her own arms around him, feeling James place his head atop of hers.

"We'll see him again, someday..." he whispered, releasing one of his hands from around her, to brush her hair away from her eyes.

"Hopefully not soon..." Lily said, sniffling slightly as she turned his head to face his, looking-up at her husband.

"No, not soon." he agreed, looking back at his wife.

"I feel bad for Tonks and Remus...There might start to miss Teddy too much, like I miss Harry too much..." Lily said, her eyes slightly blurry as she sniffed.

"Parents can never Love their child too much," James answered simply, wiping her slightly tear-stained eyes.

Brushing his fingers across her cheeks, he watched as she shivered slightly and burrowed even deeper into his warmth.

"You always know what to say, when I worry." She whispered, with a small smile.

"That's because you know exactly what to say to me always, as well...and really I wouldn't want things to be unfair...with you only having the answers," He teased slightly, his fingers returning to brushing through her read hair, and over her porcelain skin, and past her smiling emerald-eyes, that his son had, as well.

She laughed, as he entended her to do, the sound filling him with happiness, as he chuckled too, smiling a=down at her smiling lips.

Laying her head back down, she whispered, "Love you, James."

"Love you, too, Lily," James whispered back, as his wife looked-up at him once again, so that they could share a passionate kiss in the middle of the night.

* * *

**-A/N: Thanks Everyone, for still Reading, if you still are, and the net chapter I have written...Now I just need to Type it...So Off I Go!**


End file.
